The Rise Of A True Warrior
by Mudit Singh
Summary: A certain raven-haired teenager could be seen walking towards the town. He was Ash Ketchum, a 16 yrs old pokemon trainer who is living peacefully in the world of pokemon. But what would he do when he finds out that he is from another universe. He would travel on a path to greatness and discover his powers but there would also be many challenges.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me about it in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own Pokemon and Dragon Ball Super**

* * *

CH-1: THE BETRAYAL

 _At the outskirts of Pallet Town_

A certain raven-haired teenager could be seen walking towards the town. He was Ash Ketchum, a 16 yrs old pokemon trainer who had returned to his hometown after ranking 2nd in the Kalos League. He had lost to Alian as his Greninja fell mere seconds before Alian's Charizard. On his shoulder was a yellow mouse with its tail like an electric bolt. He was Pikachu, the trainer's partner and best friend.

"We are almost home Pikachu" said the trainer. He seemed happy despite losing in the Kalos League. He started to run towards his house. He could see his house now and started running even faster. He could imagine surprising his mom by his sudden return. But he didn't know he would be the one who would get surprised or more correctly shocked.

Ash stood in front of the entrance of the house. "Mom I am back" he shouted loudly before entering in the house. He saw his friends over there. He was about to greet them but stopped when he overheard their talk.

 _Inside Ash's house_

"We should tell him now" said Dawn. She and Ash's other friends have gathered there so they could tell Ash to quit his dream to become a pokemon master. "Yeah that excuse of a trainer should have known by now that he would not become pokemon master ever in his life" Paul said. The Sinnoh-native was as emotionless as ever. "You are right he is as weak as a magikarp" said Max and started laughing as a maniac; the others sweat-dropped at this side. May hit him on the head, "Don't ever do that" she said.

"Something never changes" said Drew May's rival in pokemon contests. "Mrs. Ketchum what do you say about this" he asked to the lady sitting in front of him who appeared to be in her early 40s. "I think that you are right. He has never won even a single pokemon league" she said sighing. "Actually he has won the Orange league" said Misty; she had travelled along with him through the orange islands and thus knew the fact. "It can't be called a league as you need to only win against the Orange league members in it" Brock spoke for the first time since Ash's arrival. "His pokemon would also be ashamed to have such a pathetic trainer" said Trip; Ash's biggest rival in Unova. "Yes he is such a jerk that he still behaves like a kid" said Iris. "Actually he doesn't deserve to have all those pokemon" said Paul with the same cold expression.

"I have got an idea" said May being very excited. "And this involves all of us, doesn't it?" said Dawn while May nodded. "I won't do it" said Max as he knew his sister's habit to make such plans that would lead one into trouble. "Hey it wouldn't harm any of us" said May confidently. "Are you sure" asked Misty doubtfully. "Yes, it is completely safe and sound" replied May getting a bit irritated. "So what is the plan" asked Iris. "You see, he doesn't deserve to have all those pokemon so how about we take all his pokemon" suggested May. "It's a brilliant idea" said Dawn getting excited. "Yes this idea seems to have all flavors of intelligence" said Cilan in his usual way. "Can you talk normally" said Iris getting irritated by him. "Nope" said Cilan fearlessly and just after it he felt Iris hitting him on his head, everyone else sweat-dropped at this sight.

"Well I always wanted to have his water pokemon" said Misty with stars in her eyes. "So what are we waiting for lets go" said Max. "Wait a minute what if we take his pokemon and he arrives there, I mean he would be returning any time from his Kalos journey. And even if we ignore this point would Professor Oak give us his pokemon" asked Drew acting like a researcher not missing a single point. "To answer your first question we would use our pokemon to hypnotize him and then we would tell him to beat his pokemon and we would record this entire thing. Thus, he would be arrested for beating his pokemon and his trainer license would also be canceled" said Trip keeping his views. "Excellent, by this we would officially get his pokemon" said Dawn. "And Professor Oak would definitely give all of Ash's pokemon to Mrs. Ketchum. Then we could divide the pokemon among ourselves" said Paul as an evil smirk grew on his face.

"Before we go, who would like to eat pancakes" asked Delia, as a response everyone including even Paul and Trip raised their hands. "It seems this would take sometime" said Delia while chuckling and went to the kitchen to make pancakes. May, Misty and Dawn joined her to help though they knew she wouldn't need it while the boys preferred to sit in the dining room talking about how to execute their plan.

 _With Ash_

Ash had been listening to their talks and was horrified to know that his _friends_ could even think of betraying him even after he saved their lives countless of times at the risk of his own life. He was about to go there and express his anger when he heard their plan. He needed to hurry and collect all his pokemon from Professor Oak else his _friends_ would succeed in their plan.

Without thinking further he dashed towards Professor Oak's laboratory. After a few minutes he reached there. He knocked at the door and waited for someone to open the door. The door opened and he saw Tracey in front of him. "Hey Ash, when did you come back from your Kalos journey" he asked curiously. But Ash ignored him and ran inside. "Where is Professor Oak" Ash asked impatiently. "He must be in his lab with Gary….…" before Tracey could complete, Ash ran towards Oak's lab. "Professor….Professor Oak….." he shouted while entering in the lab. "I am here" He heard a voice from the end of the lab and saw Professor Oak lying beneath his muk, struggling to get up. He saw muk's pokeball lying on the table and he quickly recalled muk and helped Sameul Oak to get up.

"Thank you Ash it is very hard to control your muk" said Sameul thanking him. "Hey Ash when did you return" he saw Gary wearing exactly the same lab coat as his grandfather. "Professor Oak I want all my pokemon and please hurry" said Ash not wanting to waste any time. "Well I can update your pokedex and allow you to carry unlimited number of pokemon but what happened and why are you in a hurry" the professor asked the reason for such hurry. Ash quickly told him what he listened at his house and the plan to steal all his pokemon. He could fell Pikachu's anger rising when he told them the matter. "I can't believe that your friends could do such a thing" said Oak shocked. "Even your mom is on their side" Gary added more shocked. "Yes that's why I need to collect all my pokemon and go away as far as possible." Ash said.

"Well I'll update your pokedex meanwhile Gary could you please collect his pokemon" he told his grandson while Gary nodded and went to collect all of Ash's pokemon. Meanwhile Professor Oak got busy updating his pokedex. Even now Ash could not believe what happened; he wished this to be only a nightmare and thought he would be getting anytime soon. But this was all real; as real as any pokemon in the world. "Here it's done" He heard Professor Oak say holding his pokedex. At the same time Gary returned carrying all his pokeball. Ash put all of them one-by-one into his bag. "Oh, I almost forgot. Ash your Charizard, Primeape, Pidgeot and Squirtle returned yesterday only" he said while handling Ash the pokeballs. "Thanks Professor" Ash said before waving goodbye and leaving. Suddenly Sameul realized something and shouted, "Wait you forgot your muk". He heard Ash shouting, "You can keep him professor"; the professor sighed and went to his work.

 _Outside Oak's lab_

Ash ran through the town with tears in his eyes. He could not believe that his friends betrayed him and he had to leave the town because of them. "Chu Pikachu chukapi" asked his trustworthy companion. "It's nothing Pikachu. I am just sad that we have to leave our hometown…..but you don't worry we'll move far away from here wouldn't return until we get truly strong and then those traitors would regret betraying me" he said with determination as well as anger in his voice. "I would like to say that this is a nice plan but you won't be able to run" Ash froze as he heard this voice. He could never forget this voice. This voice was of Trip his arch rival. "Yeah and don't even think of running away" now it was May. "You can't get away like this" said Misty and Iris in unison. "You should give all your pokemon to us peacefully and we would let you go but if you deny you would regret it" said Paul with the same cold voice. Ash stood there frozen; he hadn't even saw them coming maybe because he was so engrossed in his thought that he didn't even notice his surroundings. He was near the end of a deep valley. "How ….how did you know" he asked. "Well I heard closing of the door when Mrs. Ketchum went to make the pancakes and told the others. While we were going to Professor Oak's lab we saw you running from Professor Oak's lab and immediately knew that you would have taken your pokemon and now we are in front of you" explained Max as everyone came and they all surrounded Ash.

"I would never give my pokemon. I would protect them even if I have to sacrifice my life" said Ash with determination. "Well that is a good idea. Go Torterra…." said Paul releasing a giant tortoise with a tree on its back. "So in this case, Misty calls Gyarados…" said Misty as a large snake-dragon stood in front of Ash. In this way all of them released their pokemon. Brock called his Onix, Iris called her Dragonite, May called her Blaziken, Trip called his Serperior, Cilan called his Emboar, Drew called his Milotic, Dawn called her Piplup and Max called his Sceptile.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder, his cheeks sparkling, he was ready to fight. "Pikachu thunderbolt" Ash ordered. "Pikachuuuuu…." The electric mouse yelled as he released a powerful wave of electric energy. Most of the pokemon side stepped and avoided the attack but Piplup was not so lucky and was hit by the powerful attack. As Pikachu cut off his attack, Piplup fell to the ground unconscious. "Leaf storm" Paul, Trip and Max ordered at the same time. Torterra, Serperior and Sceptile released a vortex of sharp leaves. As Pikachu landed on the ground after the thunderbolt attack, he was hit by those leaves and cried out in pain. Ash quickly got near Pikachu and held him in his arms. The leaves struck him and visible cuts could be seen all over his body, blood trickling down from the cuts. "Blaziken…Dragonite…Emboar…. flamethrower" said May, Cilan and Iris in unison; suddenly the vortex of leaves disappeared and a jet of hot flames stuck Ash as he cried in pain. Ash stood and started to run but he struck to an invisible wall. He looked back and saw Delia with Mr. Mime beside her. "Onix rock tomb" said Brock as several rocks appeared from the surface and hit him. One of the rocks hit from beneath him and he fell into the valley and landed there with a _thud_ sound. Pikachu fell beside him and the bag with his pokeballs was on his left.

Even now the traitors weren't finished. "Torterra…Serperior…Sceptile…solarbeam" Paul, Trip and Max shouted simultaneously. The three pokemon released their attacks in the valley. Soon the traitors heard the explosion and saw a cloud of smoke coming from the mouth of valley.

"We couldn't get his pokemon" said Misty with a sad voice. "Well who would have liked to take those weak pokemon" said Drew and with this all of them started laughing. "Who would like to eat the pancakes I made' asked Delia as everyone rose their hands. "So what are we waiting for lets go" said Max running in the direction of Delia's house. Everyone soon followed them. As they were walking they saw the weather getting cloudy and lightening could be seen in the sky. Soon they heard another explosion and a yellow light came from the mouth of the valley and spread in the sky over the entire city.

"What is that" asked May getting frightened. "Who care….we should go to the house now before it starts raining" said Trip as he ran towards Ketchum's residence. Everyone soon caught up with him and went straight to Delia's house.

 _With Ash_

Ash was lying there, panting heavily. Soon he saw the solarbeam attack coming towards him. The attack collided and pain took over his body. There were serious wounds on his body with blood trickling out of them. He had miraculously survived the attack and was even conscious despite the attack. He looked over his partner. Pikachu was in no good shape as there were deep wounds on his body. However he fell unconscious when the attack hit them.

Ash soon found his blood boiling. A white aura expanded around him. His hair stood up and the ground began shaking. Several small stones rose up in the air. The color of his flickered from black to yellow. "Never…..I will never forgive them…" he said with pure hatred. The sky began to turn cloudy and lightening could be seen in the sky. "They would regret what they have done" he said with anger visible in his voice. He glanced over Pikachu and with a mighty yell his hair stood up and turned yellow, his muscles expanded and a yellow aura surrounded him as a yellow light engulfed the entire town. He stood there for a few seconds before he fell to the ground, his hair returning to normal and his aura fading.

Suddenly a portal opened beside where he laid unconscious. A man with raven-black gravity defying hair, wearing an orange gi stepped out of the portal. He looked at the boy in front of him. He took Ash and Pikachu. He was about to go when he noticed something lying nearby. He went there and found that it was a bag. He concluded that it might be of the boy so he took the bag and Pikachu in one hand and Ash in the other hand and stepped into the portal. As soon as the man stepped in it, the portal disappeared like it appeared. The weather returned to normal and the life continued as always.


End file.
